Rutee (4★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20543 |idalt = |altname = Rutee |no = 782 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 106, 110, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 30, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 106, 110, 115, 130, 137, 144 |bb_distribute = 14, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A young woman from another world who hunts high energy objects known as Lenses. Rutee seems to care only about turning a quick profit on her findings as a Lens Hunter, and is rumored to even hustle her foes for money during battle. She has come very close to breaking the law in order to turn a quick buck, as is referred to as the "Greedy Witch," among other names. However, Rutee seems to be hiding the real motives behind her obsessive quest for riches. |summon = You want me to help you? I hope you're prepared to compensate me in full. |fusion = Wow, thanks! Now that I'm stronger, I can make even more money! |evolution = | hp_base = 2760 |atk_base = 1000 |def_base = 850 |rec_base = 1050 | hp_lord = 3890 |atk_lord = 1330 |def_lord = 1130 |rec_lord = 1390 | hp_anima = 4422 |rec_anima = 1272 |atk_breaker = 1448 |def_breaker = 1012 |def_guardian = 1248 |rec_guardian = 1331 |def_oracle = 1071 |rec_oracle = 1567 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Angel of Loving Protection |lsdescription = Boosts BC, HC, Zel drop rate & considerably boosts HC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost to HC efficacy, 12% boost to BC, HC, 10% boost to Zel drop rate |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel |bb = Bloody Rose |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 150 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 20544 |evomats1 = Water Idol |evomats2 = Water Pot |evomats3 = Water Pot |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Bat Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 200000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Straylize (Special Event) |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rutee1 }}